1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of implantable bipolar or multipolar electrode leads and, more particularly, to a structure for providing electrical connection with one of a plurality of conductors in such leads.
2. The Prior Art
Permanent implantable multiple conductor electrode leads are well known in the art and are used for a variety of purposes. A common use of such leads is in connection with pacemakers in which the lead is connected at a proximal end to a pacemaker, and has a distal end implanted in the heart for appropriate stimulus. Such a lead may simultaneously provide for monitoring of body function through additional conductors separate from those used to carry pulses generated by the pacemaker. However, a problem has arisen in balancing the benefits of multiconductor electrode leads with their larger diameters against the benefits of using as small a diameter lead as possible so as to facilitate ease of passage through and implantation in the body.
A further problem arises with respect to providing electrical connection between the implantable lead and proximal or distal tips. It is known to provide swaged connectors which may also include an auxiliary support, such as tubing. Of course, bipolar and multipolar leads require two or more such swaged conductors. Such a construction, however, tends to render the electrode lead thick and bulky compared to the veins through which it must pass.
As the number of conductors within the lead increases, so does the bulk of the resultant lead. Attempts have been made to render the lead, itself, conductive so as to eliminate the need for discrete connectors. Nevertheless, a need remains for an implantable electrode lead having a plurality of both implantation in the body and conductors yet permitting ease of connection to other structures. This need is particularly strong in the case of multiconductor leads, such as bipolar electrode leads for cardiac pacemakers.